Bottle It Up
by NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs
Summary: Richard was the perfect kid. Dick was best friends with Barbra Gordon. The Boy Wonder was carefree. Robin- was a different story. He has pain, he is hurt, and he feels alone. There's a certain feeling of happiness when you share a secret. He doesn't become happy, because people mock him. He wants to be happy, but his emotions get in the way. The answer is simple: Bottle it up.
1. HIdden Emotions

**Author's note: Hey! Ok here is the first chap! This is a prologue and first chap in one little chap. The prologue is only like 600 words, so i just crammed it into the first chap instead of making it it's own. This a fic about Robin, duh. I love him. :) Ok, so my life is going good, but my violin bow broke and i have a solo in our concert :( Other than that, my life is pretty good. I found out next year I'm going to be in all honors! Yay! I hope you all have a great day! **

**Disclaimer: If i owned TT, there would be more than a measly five seasons**

**xoxo**

_**Chapter One: Hidden Emotions**_

**Prologue**

It's easy to feel lonely. It's easy to forget that people care. It's easy to remember that anytime you want, you can share your secrets.

But it's never that easy is it?

It's never easy to isolate yourself. It's never easy to block out the people that care. It's never easy to blurt out your secrets. It's so easy, but so hard.

This is how Richard Grayson, Robin, ex-boy wonder, leader of the Teen Titans, orphaned acrobat, felt.

xoxo

April 1st, 2014,

Titans Tower, Jump City.

He opened his galaxy blue eyes, and stared at the ceiling. His face was covered in sweat, as it usually was. His dream was one that happened more times than not. It was... them. _Stop thinking about. Just forget it, and get dressed. _He drew out a shaky breath and sat up. _Wimp. It's been eight years! Just get dressed, and train, its a stupid dream-_

"Shut up," he said, interrupting his inner voice, but still compelled and stood up. As he went to his brown dresser for a new uniform, his gaze stopped at the mirror. He stared at the mirror, at himself. His eyes were un-masked, and stared back at were a deep, icy blue, and he found himself lost in them. They were full of sadness, loneliness, and longing. Longing for understanding. He yearned so much for someone to tell his dreams, his fear, to. Someone who understands.

Some people cut themselves. Some do drugs. Others do therapy. He cried. HE would cry and it wouls be gone. Each tear holding emotions would leave his body. This happened every morning since he came to Jump City two months ago, he would stare at himself, watching the tears finally flow down his strong, handsome face. The tears fell against his emotionless face, falling to the soft floor. He didn't understand exactly why he cried. But it... helped. He would cry and suddenly all the pain of loneliness, wanting, sadness, from his life was gone. He needed to get the out of his system, it could effect his fighting. But something was different. He didn't see his eyes get red, he didn't feel the familiar wetness of the tears fall. Nothing happened. He didn't have the courage to let them fall. _Enough is enough. Its been eight freaking years! Why do you cry like a coward? Why do you let your emotions take control? Every morning, its the same. Let the tears fall. Bottle them up. Don't cry because no one understands. They aren't like your fam. You know that. Beast boy ain't Jason. Cyborg isn't Tim. Raven isn't Cassandra. Star... she isn't Babs. She won't replace her. No more tears. No more crying. It isn't worth it. They aren't worth it. Hold your emotions, don't let anyone in, and the pain will go away... forever. No crying. No sadness... just... peace. _

"No more tears."

It was barely noticeable, almost silent, but it was there. The soft, emotionless voice slicing the painful silence that once filled the room. But it was there. The whisper was there.

The whisper of a fallen hero. A whisper of surrender. The whisper of Robin.

xoxo

**First Chap**

April 1st, 2014,

Titans Tower, Jump City.

He opened his galaxy blue eyes, and stared at the ceiling. His face was covered in sweat, as it usually was. His dream was one that happened more times than not. It was... them. _Stop thinking about. Just forget it, and get dressed. _He drew out a shaky breath and sat up. _Wimp. It's been eight years! Just get dressed, and train, its a stupid dream-_

"Shut up," he said, interrupting his inner voice, but still compelled and stood up to take a shower. As he went to his brown dresser for a new uniform, his gaze stopped at the mirror. He stared at the mirror, at himself. His eyes were unmasked, and stared back at were a deep, icy blue, and he found himself lost in them. They were full of sadness, loneliness, and longing. Longing for understanding. He yearned so much for someone to tell his dreams, his fear, to. Someone who understands.

Some people cut themselves. Some do drugs. Others do therapy. He cried. HE would cry and it would be gone. Each tear holding emotions would leave his body. This happened every morning since he came to Jump City two months ago, he would stare at himself, watching the tears finally flow down his strong, handsome face. The tears fell against his emotionless face, falling to the soft floor. He didn't understand exactly why he cried. But it... helped. He would cry and suddenly all the pain of loneliness, wanting, sadness, from his life was gone. He needed to get the out of his system, it could effect his fighting. But something was different. He didn't see his eyes get red, he didn't feel the familiar wetness of the tears fall. Nothing happened. He didn't have the courage to let them fall. _Enough is enough. Its been eight freaking years! Why do you cry like a coward? Why do you let your emotions take control? Every morning, its the same. Let the tears fall. Bottle them up. Don't cry because no one understands. They aren't like your fam. You know that. Beast boy ain't Jason. Cyborg isn't Tim. Raven isn't Cassandra. Star... she isn't Babs. She won't replace her. No more tears. No more crying. It isn't worth it. They aren't worth it. Hold your emotions, don't let anyone in, and the pain will go away... forever. No crying. No sadness... just... peace._

"No more tears."

It was barely noticeable, almost silent, but it was there. The soft, emotionless voice slicing the painful silence that once filled the room. But it was there. The whisper was there.

The whisper of a fallen hero. A whisper of surrender. The whisper of Robin.

xoxo

April 1st, 2015 6:15am

Titans Tower, Jump City

1 year later

The hot steam filled the bathroom, fogging up the mirrors. It was good. He didn't want to see his reflection in the mirror. His reflection of... failure. The scrapes, bruises and cuts would heal, but there would be scars. Scars that remind him of failure. How could he let Slade get him again?! Even worse... why did he _steal _for Slade again? Failure. His breaths came out unsteady, and Robin forced the thoughts of emotion back into the depths of his mind.

Who cares? Who cares that I failed to save them? No one. He stole to save them... so he isn't the failure, they

are the failures, the don't care... right?

Confusion fought to take hold, but Robin fought it. He sighed and grabbed his uniform, putting it on. As he just finished putting his utility belt on, the fog faded completely. Robin looked up and saw his face, he saw his blue eyes deep in emotion. That was when he realized the answer to the question that had been swirling around his mind for the past few minutes. He was the failure. _I should've learned from the first time, and now I'm captured again. Failure. Failure. Failure. _He couldn't stand the gaze. He hated it. He glanced at his hands, but still felt the cold judging eyes of his reflection staring at him. He hated the feeling. He hated being judged. And now he was judging himself. He judge himself because he was a failure. He felt his hands form into fist.

He brought his fist down hard on the countertop. He looked at the spot where he punched- it was dented badly. He now more than ever felt the stares of himself upon his anger-filled body. He couldn't take it. He took his mask and quickly put it on his face. No more stares. As he grasped the doorknob, his grip faultered. He couldn't train. He was going to hurt someone, and cause more stares. He couldn't go to his room, it was exactly like the room Slad-he made him. He couldn't go to the common room, that was where they were. They were waiting for him to come in so they could stare at him. He knew where to go. Sometimes it felt like the only place to go at Titan's Tower... the roof.

xoxo

He quickly but quietly snuck to the staircase leading towards the top of Titans Tower. The sun was rising, and as the cool air brushed against his face, his face gave a ghost of a smile. The sky shined with a brilliant blue, with hints of darkness from the night before down in the horizon. _It must be nice- being able to be sad, and dark, bu_t _becoming bright and happy again. It just isn't that simple though. _He sighed, he knew what was going to happen today. It happened every year, but this year, it would be different... hopefully. No more crying for them, no more sobbing into his friends shoulders, just... nothing. No sadness, and he wouldn't have any comfort- perfect.

He just needed to bottle his emotions up. _I can do that. I've done it for the past year, what makes today any different? It's a stupid anniversary. _It's a stupid anniversary...

The buzz of his phone brought him out of his thoughts. As he looked down at the caller ID, he sighed. Wally.

"Hello?"

_"Hey dude. I was wondering if you were ok?" _Why did Wally even act like he cared?

"Perfectly fine, why wouldn't I be?"

_"Dude, why do you sound happy, did you forget that it's-" _

"I didnt' forget. Wally. It's a stupid anniversary," Robin hissed into the phone.

_"Dick, what the heck? Do you even care?" _Please, like Wally even cared.

"It's a stupid anniversary! I don't care! It's just a stupid reminder."

_"Dick, you're parents are dead!" _

"And I said I don't care!"

_"What happened to you?! Why the freak do you feel the need to not care?! You're parents died! They died _

_today, nine years ago!"_

"It was nine years ago Wally. Nine. Freaking. Years. I got over it, and the anniversary is apparently suppose to be a sad reminder- well I don't give a crap about it!"

_"Fine. Be a heartless jerk, but answer me this, where is my best friend? Where is the scrawny prankster who _

_wasn't afraid to cry because his __**family **__was dead? What happened to you?"_

"I grew up." With that, Robin slammed his finger onto the 'end call' button, and put the phone back down. They

didn't understand. They think crying is ok. They just wanted to see him become weak, they didn't care... right? Right. Robin sighed as he looked at the city. It was so peaceful, so calm, they didn't have to worry. They had families, friends, and people who cared. Robin didn't. His family was gone, his true friends weren't there, and he knew the Titans didn't care. He knew that as soon as he told them his secrets, he would cry, he would show his emotions, and they wouldn't care. They would mock him. They would bully him. They would laugh and hurt him.

Memories then rushed into his mind, causing him to shut his eyes tight behind the mask, and his frown turned

into a grimace.

_Flashback_

_"Hey Circus freak! How's life living like a charity case?" Fourteen-year old Jake asked, causing ten- year old _

_Richard Grayson to frown. As Jake walked forward, Richard began to walk away through the hallways of the Academy. This caused Jake to growl and pull Dick up to eye level by his shirt collar. _

_"Leave me alone," he said quietly. Jake laughed darkly. _

_"Calm yo' chiz orphan boy. I just want to ask a question," Jake said smoothly. Dick gulped, and meekly replied, _

_"Well ask then."_

_"Did your parents honestly hate you so much that they killed themselves?" SLAM! Dick's fist met with Jake _

_nose. Jake fell back, and caused Dick to be slammed into the lockers, letting out a small moan in pain. Jake growled. "You're going to get it." _

_More boys came, and they mocked him. They bullied him. They laughed at him and hurt him. They broke his bones. They gave him scars. A few hours later, they left to leave the school grounds. A few minutes had passed since their departure, and Dick felt wet tears all down his cheeks. Why him? What made him so special that everyone felt the need to bully him? More tears came. This had been the twenty third time it happened since... the incident. But as usual, Dick slowly, and painfully stood up, and walked home. He snuck into his large room and put make-up over his bruises, and wrapped up his wounds. He couldn't have Bruce and Alfred find out, they would be angry. They would punish the boys who hurt him. Bruce would say he was 'mad' at Jake and his posse, but Dick knew the truth. Bruce would be mad at him. He would be mad at his 'son' for punching Jake and then not doing anything. People hated him, he knew it. and _

_End Flashback_

Robin felt a hint of sadness creep into his mind, but he forcefully pushed it back. No more emotions. No more

Richard, Bruce Wayne's ward. No more Robin, the carefree sidekick to Batman. No more Dick, the acrobatic best friend to Barbara Gordon. There was only Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. He had made sure to always be serious, and had grown a reputation throughout the team. Now he had failed. He was captured by Slade- again- and now the Titans hated it. He never liked the stares people gave him, but he got used to it. He knew that his teammates were waiting for him to come down from the roof, so they could glare at him and yell. He just simply knew. He sighed. It'll get better, he just had to keep his emotions bottled up. He can't let his emotions show, or else he might get hurt. It'll get better soon. He wouldn't fail, and his teammates wouldn't hate him. _Just give it time. Keeep the bottled up. You've kept your sympathy, sadness, loneliness, pity, pain, kindness, softness, happiness, humor, friendship and your tears locked away for a year now, you can keep it up a little longer. _He could keep it up... right? Right.

xoxo

April 1, 2015 9:25am

Titans Tower, Jump City

Starfire couldn't take it. She just couldn't. Here she was, eating a hot bowl of flarbglob and relaxing with Raven,

while Robin was all alone thinking they are mad at him. SHe poured some more mustard on her Tameranian breakfast and took a bite, but she did not taste the delicious goodness against her tongue. Instead, all she felt was guilt. She had yelled at Robin, they all had. She felt guilty. She sighed and try to push the thought away into the depths of her mind, but it kept tugging and nagging at her. Finally, she couldn't take it any more.

"Friends, do any of you know where friend Robin is?" She asked her three teammates all sitting by her on the couch. Her voice had broken the silence that filled the spacious room. Each titan looked into her direction, now forgetting the movie that had been playing.

"I haven't seen him all day. That dude's probably moping around doing his detective thing," Beast Boy

exclaimed.

"Sorry Starfire, I haven't seen him," Raven had grown closer to Starfire in that year, and the two had become close friends.

"I saw Rob go into the training room this morning when i got up at 3 for my mid-morning snack. Other than that, sorry Star, I haven't seen him," Cyborg's answer filled Starfire with hope. She smiled and flew into the air, quickly eating the last three bites of her breakfast.

"Thank you friend Cyborg! You are most helpful!" She went to put her bowl in the sink, with a happy smile on her face. "I shall now leave to go find friend Robin!"But before she could leave the room, Raven grabbed her wrist.

"Star, I don't think it's a good idea to see Robin now," she said warningly.

"Yeah. I mean he did go steal for Slade." Beast boy pointed out.

"Plus, he already lied to us about being Red X, I mean he might lie to you again and run off." Cyborg added.

"The dude won't even tell us his name! How do we know it' really him at the Tower and not a clone or robot?"

Beast boy claimed.

"But friends-" Starfire was then interrupted by Raven.

"No, Starfire. He just needs time to cool down. He will be back to normal soon." Starfire sighed and sat down, giving up on convincing her friends that she need to talk to Robin. He did those things for good reasons... right?

xoxo

Robin had been practicing martial arts techniques on the roof, when he suddenly became tired and fatigue over-swept him. He glanced down at his phone and saw that the time was 9:30 am. deciding he needed a break, he descended the stairs and began the short walk to his room. He walked slowly, with sweat dripping from his forehead rapidly. His breaths were long and deep, showing how tired he was. He sighed deeply, not sleeping for two days was starting to take its toll. He was hungry too, _ugh. the kitchen is in the main room. maybe i can sneak in... nah. Impossible- they'll see me. Maybe I should talk to them... I kinda avoided them all day... They might yell though. They won't care about Dick Grayson... but they trust Robin and I\he is their friend... right?_

As he passed the door leading to the main-room, he heard voices.

_"Star, I don't think it's a good idea to see Robin now," _a voice sounding like Raven said.

_"Yeah. I mean he did go steal for Slade."_ Beast boy then pointed out.

_"Plus, he already lied to us about being Red X, I mean he might lie to you again and run off."_ A voice -Cyborg-

added.

_"The dude won't even tell us his name! How do we know it' really him at the Tower and not a clone or robot?_" another voice -Beast boy again- claimed.

Robin couldn't take it. He just couldn't. He didn't hear anything else before he ran to his room. As soon he slammed the door, he sat on his bed. _They don't care... They didn't care about Dick, but Robin was their friend! They trusted me! Now they want me gone. They think I'm a villain... a thief... a traitor...a failure. _The pain starting building up in his mind, and it wouldn't stop. He didn't care- he didn't try to push it back. He just sat there, in disbelief. He was scared to tell them his name, they would judge him, but Robin was their friend, and they hate him. He could feel their stares full of hatred.

Slowly, all his emotions began to fall down on him. His wall holding them back began to break, and for the first time in one year, Robin felt a tear fall down his cheek. It slipped from his face slowly, and fell to the ground in silence. As he looked down at the tear, anger filled him. He stomped hard on the spot where the tear once was. He failed... he didn't keep them bottled up. He was a failure. He failed... all because of them. They didn't care. They didn't like him. They hated him. They didn't trust him.

In what seemed like slow motion, Robin stood up and went to his closet. HE opened the door and pulled out a bag, with one thing repeating over and over in his mind.

_I need to leave. _

xoxo

Review and I'll give you a cookie! Answer my poll and I'll give you a pie! Favorite/follow and you get a brownie! And if you request what happens next in the story you get a taco! WHat do you think so far? Good? Horrible? Awesome? Ehh? Have a god day! ~NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs :)


	2. Silence

**Author's note: Ok, tomorrow is my b-day! I'm having a big party and going all out this year, so i have been SUPER BUSY this past two weeks. :P SO SORRY for not updating! I have had this chap ready for around- a week and a half, but i was never able to put it on Fanfiction! Tonight i have a orchestra conecert in about an hour (been playing violin since i was like 3 or 4ish.) So i have some extra time, and I'm going to update! YAY! Review! I'm open to any suggestions! I really have no clue what will happen, i make it up as i go, so if you have a suggestion. just PM or review! **

**Disclaimer: you know what i want foo rmy birthday tomorrow? I want all disclaimers to die! Muahahahaha! Wow I'm a dork. :P **

Everything they said was a _lie_.

_It's all a lie._

.

.

.

What they did to me, they _betrayed _me_._

Obviously the hate me.

Right?

They don't trust me.

How they managed to make themselves seem happy is amazing.

Life is cruel, because secretly they hate me.

Everything i thought they were, friends, teammates, family, was a lie.

Some people tell me I'm only depressed.

Some say I'm wrong.

_Lies_.

.

.

.

Be happy, they tell me.

Everything's fine, they tell me.

Tell me a secret, They tell me.

Reveal your secrets, They tell me.

Amazing idea, They tell me.

Your a genius, they tell me.

Everyone wants to be your friend, they tell me.

Don't say no! Please be our friend! They tell me.

_Lies._

.

.

.

I'm worthless, they say so themselves. So why do I feel betrayed?

Because I'm in denial.

They think I'm worthless. They _know _I'm worthless.

So do I.

xoxo

Day 8, 2015

12:37 pm

Fifth Street, Jump City

Robin

I turned yet another corner, and found myself on a long, narrow street. Fifth Street. The street was about half a mile long, but hardly anyone ever drove or walked on it. Who would anyway? The sides of the passage were dusty, ruined, crappy abandoned apartments that had been there for years. A few days ago, on my first night alone, I had been walking on fifth street when I decided to use one of these as my temporary home. I couldn't afford a real apartment yet, otherwise they might track me. They could trace my credit card, or find out my bank account from a check, and if i showed up with a ton of cash people would think I'm a thief. I had found an empty apartment that seemed livable, and I began to unpack my backpack. I would have to go shopping later for some food.

As I walked down the street I had become so used to, I heard a set of footsteps approaching me. There was something familiar about them. They were male footsteps. There was a slight bounce in the way he walked, but his steps were so quiet and graceful. They were... unique. They were placed carefully on the sidewalks, his choice of where his foot would land next was so precise, as if ready to attack at any moment. The sounds was so familiar, so... so comforting. Barbara had walked like that, but she was female. Tim walked like that, but his footsteps were quieter. Bruce walked... it wasn't Bruce. Bruce made him run away to jump, so why would he- _don't think about him. _Alfred's footsteps were, similar, but his strides were not as precise. They footsteps reminded him of himself. They reminded me of how he walked. They reminded him of how Jason walked. But Jason was dead.

The steps came closer, and louder. There was still the gracefulness and the preciseness in them, but the got louder. They were getting louder. louder. The followed me. They wouldn't stop. They wouldn't leave. They got louder and louder, It hurt it was so loud. _Stop. _The footsteps were right in front of me, but wouldn't leave. _stop. _My head remained low, and I saw no footsteps by me. _please, oh gosh please stop!_It was painful, and the steps blocked out all other sounds. _Stop! _So familiar. So loud. so loud. They don't stop. It's louder, and closer. _STOP! _

"STOP!" my head jolted up, and the footsteps vanished. There was no one there. Nothing. No cars, no people, no one in the apartments. There was nothing there. There was no one there. It was scary. No sound was heard. I felt deaf. I brought my hand to my face, and wiped away the tears that were falling. This kept happening for the past five days. It hurt. They had been so familiar. So familiar. My ears would ring for a minute after the footsteps vanished. then the sounds would start to come back. But today was different. There was something so familiar about the footsteps...

Then it hit me.

They were my footsteps. They were my reflection. It was a reflection of myself, before I became... me. The were so annoying, so unpredictable, so scary. They would follow, then vanish when i finally looked up. I isolated myself, you could never predict me. You could never understand why I did things. I did them because i had to. They had to follow me, I had to understand. But the Titans didn't know They hadn't known why i became Red X. Or why I became Slade's apprentice to save them. They didn't understand, so they made assumptions. They thought i was untrustworthy. They thought i didn't like them. They thought i was worthless.

I was the Titans. The footsteps were me.

I finally found out why the footsteps were there.

I waited a few minutes. But my ears weren't ringing they weren't making any noise. In fact, nothing was making noise. I looked up. I had walked to another street, and I saw cars. I saw birds singing. I saw people talking. But i didn't hear it. I couldn't hear it. It was silent. I waited a few minutes. I saw people mouth 'hello' to me, and i didn't hear it. I couldn't hear it. I couldn't hear anything. An hour passed. And realisation hit me.

I was deaf.

xoxo

Day 8

April 9, 2015

Batcave, Gotham City

Babs was pissed. No. Babs was beyond pissed. That idiot just decides to run away?! Even worse- he's a bat. If a bat doesn't want to be found, then they stay hidden. She had checked his bank account, cell phone, use of I.D, credit card, computer, the twenty eight hidden tracers- and she found nothing. He disappeared. Gone. Vanished. He was nowhere at fricken all. He didn't send any texts, and calls, letters, hints, notes, clues, nothing! Freaking nothing! Ugh!

It had been eight days. Eight freaking days! And she didn't get a single hint as to his location. He could be half way across the world! He could be in Gotham, or he could still be in Jump, or... or he could be dea- _Don't think like that Babs. He's fine. _

She sighed. Why did he disappear? It had something to do with the Titans... They probably bullied him. _Oh gosh Dick. Please tell me you didn't give away your I.D. _She was the only person besides Wally, Roy, and Bette that knew his I.D and weren't family and didn't mock him. He probably told that Starfire chick, and she probably told the other Titans. _I'm going to kill that alien son of a b-_

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was the mission impossible theme- the one she used for Dick. She ran to her purse that was by the batcomputer, and clumsily searched for the Iphone Dick had given her. Her hand felt the black phone case, and she pulled out the phone, almost dropping the phone on the floor in the process. She looked at the screen.

**One new text message.**

**From: Dick**

She gasped, and read the message.

**D: I'm scared Babs. The footsteps**_What footsteps?_ **where so loud. They wouldn't stop. I'm scared Babs. **_Not weird at all..._

She clicked reply. He never admitted he was scared. Something was going on...

**B: Dick? Are u ok? Where are you? What's going on?**

About two minutes after she clicked send, she got a reply.

**D: The footsteps. They won't stop. I'm in Jump City. Babs please come. **

**B: Relax, I'm heading to your location right now. Please tell me what's going on. Here, I'll call you. **

She traced the phone, and found his location. That was all she needed. Without another thought, she grabbed her purse and walked out the Batcave to her Ferrari that Dick also had gotten her.

**D: NO! Don't call! Please! Just come. **

**B: Ok, but what the freak is wrong? I'm heading towards you. I'll be there in about 45 minutes if i speed up to 80mph. **

**D: Babs... I can't hear anything. Its so quiet. I'm so scared. **

**B: What do you mean?**

**D: Babs, I'm deaf. **

Her foot slammed onto the gas pedal. She glanced at the speed monitor- 97.4 mph. _Not fast enough... Gosh dangit! _

**B: Just stay calm ok? I'm about 30 minutes away. Just stay calm, and don't take your eyes off the phone. Think about me, not being deaf. Ok?**

**D: yeah... just hurry. please. **

xoxo

Day 8

April 9, 2015

Random Apartment, Jump City

I felt like crying. I felt like ripping my hair off. It had been three hours, and I still couldn't hear! I tried so hard not to show emotion. I can't cry. No. No. No, it's going to be ok... It's going to be ok. _No it isn't. You can't freaking hear! You idiot! Are you blind to?! DO you not see that because you're deaf that those ex-teammates will be happy? Stupid. So stupid- _

"SHUTUP! JUST SHUT UP! I'M DONE! I HATE THIS! JUST SHUT. UP! I'VE DEALT WITH YOU FOR MONTHS, SO SHUT UP! I GET IT. I'M WORTHLESS. I'M STUPID. I'M AN IDIOT. I DON'T DESERVE TO CRY, OR SMILE, OR LIVE. I GET IT! SO JUST SHUT THE HEECK UP!"

silence.

"h-hello?"

nothing.

"anyone?"

complete. silence.

That person- thing- that is inside me... it's gone. The only thing i could still hear, was gone. I'm an idiot. The silence was terrifying.

I'm so scared. I'm deaf. I'm freaking deaf! The Titans would hate me... I can't be a leader anymore, I can't fight crime, I can't even talk to people anymore! I'm alone. Just like when mami and tati died... alone.

Alone in a world of complete silence.

xoxo

Day 8

April 9, 2015

Jump City

She was only three minutes away, but her foot remained in it's position, slammed against the gas pedal. _Hold on Dick... _She had stopped texting him when she hit 100mph. She focused on the road.

She then felt her phone buzzed right next to her in the passenger seat. Dick. With her eyes still on the road, she carefully took one hand off the steering wheel and unbuckled her seat belt. She reached over for her phone, very carefully, and thats when she felt the car crash.

xoxo

**So...? what do you think? review! fave! follow! PM me or review if you have any questions! TOMORROW IS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! So, i might do a special chappie if i get enough reviews... :) until next time fellow fanfictioners! ~ NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs :)**


End file.
